Not A Normal Type Of Love
by sara2401
Summary: When they meet at a fancy resort in the Capitol, will it be love at first site? These type of reapings are...nice. It lets the kids go live in paradise. So Panem is nice. But the capitols will give the kids up and downs about their new lifes.Like forcing the kids they were grouped with to be with one of them forever and have kids. Catniss!
1. Paradise, here I come

**My first Hunger Games story. Please be kind. CATNISS FOREVER!**

**On with the story!1**

**Katniss POV**

****I love my country. I love Panem. Crazy huh? Well this country is nice. They have a reaping every year for children ages 12-18. If you are chosen you get to live in a very very very very fancy resort. So you will get an awesome home and life for the rest of your life. Then they will help you family forever. Pretty great huh? Well today is the day of the reapings. But there are certain districts every year. They pick six districts one year and the other six the next year. The districts this year are **District 1, District 2, District 4, District 5, District 11, and District 12, my home.**My little sister Prim, well this is her first year. So she is very excited.

_At the Reapings_

District 12's escort is a little wierd. Okayyyy, that's a under statement she is very wierd and her name is Effie._  
_

Effie: Welcome, welcome. The time has come for our annual reaping. Like always, Ladies first!

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_****_I can't believe it. Im going into paradise!

Effie: Now for the Men!

_**Peeta Mellark**_

_****_**Peeta's POV**

****Oh My God! This is all I ever wanted! Going into paradise with Katniss Everdeen. I've had a crush on her for like EVER! God, I sound really girlish. Well whatever.

**Katniss's POV**

****I want to go live in paradise but i'll miss Prim. I mean, we got so close after my dad died. Well, i've also heard that family can visit you. Maybe she will get picked next year or the years after that.

**Nobody's POV**

After the girl and boy are picked they get to say goodbye to their family.

Prim: I'll miss you Katniss.

Katniss: I will miss you too. When you get the money, buy yourself something nice. Ok?

Prim: Okay. I love you.

Katniss: I love you too. Bye Prim.

Prim: Bye.

_On the train_

Effie: Okay people. Hurry up and eat. We need to watch the other reapings.

Peeta: Okay.

**Katniss's POV**

_Watching the reaping_

**District 1:** Glimmer and Marvel

**District 2: **Clove and Cato

As I watched these districts something about the girls of those districts seemed to trigger a memory.

_In the third grade kids from Districts 1 and 2 came to learn about other districts. There were these two best friends, Glimmer and Clove. They would be staying for 1 month. There, they meet Katniss. After 1 week, all of them became best friends. When they had to leave, it was hard because they grew so close. So over the years they wrote letters but they grew more distant every time._

__I was so excited to see them because all of the children shared a apartment like building. District 2's male was rather _attractive._ He was very muscular with blond hair and blue eyes.

We started to watch more of the reapings.

**District 4:** Audra and Axel

**District 5: **Foxface and Jaron

I call the girl from District 5 "Foxface" because she looks like a she has a foxes face.

**District 11: **Rue and Thresh

**District 12:** Katniss and Peeta

Rue reminds me of Prim. Oh how much I miss Prim.

Im going to bed because according to Effie, it's going to be a " big,big day".

**So this was the first chapter of like my first story ever, so please be nice. If any questions or stuff, please feel free to ask.**

**Sara2401**


	2. Peeta, your stupid

**WhisperH: I just thought that I should keep to the book. Plus that's a good way to choose the people.**

**And thank you to allthe people who added me and stuff.**

**On with the story!**

**Katniss's POV**

****I woke up to a high voice.

Effie:Get up. It's a ,big day. Up,up,up,

I hate how she does that. It annoys the crap out of me. And she like screams it.

Effie: We are almost in the capitol. Hurry UP!

Katniss: Hold your horses Effie!

Effie: Manner's, Katniss

Katniss: Oh whatever. Now let me get ready in peace.

Effie: Hurry up though!

God, I never thought she would leave. So when I step into the shower, I realize that it's my first , I got out of the shower I put on the clothes they had stocked for me. When I went to go get something to eat, I realized that we were about to be in the capitol but before I could walk 2 feet Peeta pulled me into his room.

Katniss: WHAT THE HELL!

Peeta: shhhhh

But before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine.I struggled to get out of his grasp but he is surprisingly he pulled away, I slapped him. Then I walked out.

Effie: Katniss, where have you been?

Katniss: Peeta tried to kiss me.

Effie: PEETA MELLARK!

Peeta: WHAT?

Effie: Did you try to kiss Katniss?

Peeta: Yes...

Effie: You cannot do that because the capitol will pair you with some one from _another_ district. Capeesh?

Peeta: Capeesh.

Haymitch: Katniss, you have 2 a letters.

Katniss: Okay.

Two letters? I wonder who their from.

**_Dear Katniss,_**

**_I missed you so have alot of catching up to do. I hope your train ride will be safe._**

**_With Peace, Love, and Glitter,_**

**_Glimmer 3_**

**__**Aww. I miss her for my other letter.

_**Dear Catnip,( **Gale does'nt exsist in my story. Sorry)_

_**I missed you a whole bunch. I have been so sad but when I heard you were reaped I got very excited and girlyish which I rarely do. Well, I will see you on the car ride to the building.**  
_

_**Lots Of Love,**_

_**Clove**_

_**P.S. The guy from my district,Cato, haves the biggest crush on you so watch out.**_

So the guy that I thought was attractive actually liked me.

Katniss: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peeta: Katniss, are you okay?

Katniss: Ya i'm fine.

Haymitch: What in the names of liquor was that?

Peeta: Katniss screamed.

Haymitch: About what? Wait, never mind. I don't give a crap.

Katniss: Thanks alot Haymitch.

Effie: Kids, were in the capitol.

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and read my story. I got 202 hits on the first day.**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Sara2401**


	3. The boat

**I'm soo sorry.**

**_Katniss's POV_  
**

We look at the Capitol. It's amazing. And it humongous. I can't wait to get to the island now. We step of the train and I'm pummeled with Glimmer and Clove. " Ahhhhhh!", they scream in me hear. Then I scream. That gets the, to shut up. So we start walking towards the bus that will take us to the boat. We board the bus and I have Glimmer on my right and Clove on my left. And directly in front of me is Cato and he won't stop staring. He looks lovesick but kinda brutal. Uh oh. If I get into a mess with him I'm sure it might not be pretty. They start driving and before I know it, we at the boat loading area thingy. We load the boat and we have our own rooms since it will take 2 days. But we are paired into threes. Me, Glimmer, and Clove are in room. I don't care about the other rooms. I'm just happy to be with my best friends. When we get to are room it's huge and has three separate rooms. Each with its own mimi refrigerator and bathroom. And there's a pool on the boat so it's like a cruise but a little smaller. I think these two days might be a long two days. So they give us swimsuits cause you know. Apparently we don't swim in the districts except for 4. Clove gets a black with gray polka dots one. Glimmer gets this pink that's like the brightest and has sparkles on it. Then I get this red one with what looks like flames on it. So we head out to the pool. Glimmer gets in the water along with Rue as me and Clove tan.

(2 minutes later)

I'm soaked ! Glimmer thought it'd be funny to interrupt me and Clove while we were tanning. So she made the boys pick us up and throw us in the water. I know it's not the boys fault cause Glimmer probably threatened them. So now I'm gonna get them back. Of course, of what I think, Cato happily obliged to through me in the water. Cause well, you know? So anyways I don't feel like getting out now. So I just actually swim. Then I go up to Rue to say hi and she splashes me. So I splash her. Then Glimmer just had to look over at us and yelled "Splash War" (idk?). A minute later everyone's in the pool and splashing everyone. I backup and bump into this huge wall. Wait that's not a wall , that's ...

**Ok. So I think you could probably guess who she bumped into. So I'm sorry it been like 3 months. I have no excuse for it and I had a lack of inspiration. I have a lot of things planned in store. So. Next chapter they will get to the island. Can I have at least 8 reviews? Loves.**

**Sara2401**


	4. The boat again

**Thanks everyone!**

_**Still Katniss's POV**_

I bump into Thresh. Jk. It's Cato. " Sorry", I say sheepishly. " It's ok my fault.", he says kindly. I swim away. Man does he actually look lovesick. I could see it in his eyes but he towers over me. I'm 5'7 and he has to be 6'5. So. I try to go tan again and this time I have luck. I hope Prim and Mother got the money. I need to know that Prim is alright. I'll ask later to see if they got a phone. Glimmer and Clove come up to me and ask if I wanna go grab some lunch. Why not. So we head back to our rooms, take showers, and head down. When we get there everyone else is already at a huge table. Our seats are scattered so we are not next to each other and with my luck I end up in the middle of Cato and...Peeta. Oh goodness. What have I've done to deserve this. I get a menu and when I open it, there is too many meals to chose from. I decide to have the lamb stew with hot chocolate and rolls because it's freezing in here and I'm wearing short shorts and a tank top. When the food comes its so delicious and don't get me started on how many times Peeta grabbed my thigh. It was like 5 times.

_10 minutes earlier_

I'm talking with Rue who's across from me and all of the sudden I feel Peetas hand on my thigh. I instantly slap his hand and punch him well, you know where. So he was clutching "them" if you know what I mean.

_Present_

We finish our food and we all head to the movie theater room. We get in and there are three choices.

1. Grown ups

2. Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1

3. The Hunger Games

We decided to watch the hunger games. As it started these people looked familiar. Next thing I know a girl who is playing Prim in the movie looks exactly like Prim. Then me. Then Peeta. What is this? A sick joke? ( bwahahahaha) Well we continue with the movie. At the end I can't believed that Katniss, they all had the same names, killed Cato and kissed Peeta. Ewwwwww! At the very end we just laugh. " Like that's gonna ever happen!", says Marvel. We all agree. We all head to our own rooms. After an hour I still can't sleep. So I get up and go sit on the deck. I didn't notice someone had joined me. "Hey.", said Cato. "Hi", I say back. " How's life?", he asked. ( it's gonna go he she. He she) " Good. You?". "Good". " Soooo"? , I ask. Next thing I know he's kissing me and I like it. It's gentle but forceful. We kiss for another minute and in that minute I didn't know...

**Haha. Cliffy. Thanks for the reviews. How about 10 this time? To Pushy?**

**Lol,**

**Sara2401**

**P.s. They are getting to island next chapter.**


	5. CHApter 5

** READ**: soo hai! i kno its been so long. im soo srry. anyways im over hg but itll start back up with cf. im into one direction right now. so i thought of doing a one direction story likes this on my wattpad. itll be where a girl wins a sweepstakes and gets to visit one direction for a week on an island. when she gets to the island, they all love all like like her. (no danielle,perrie, or elouour in this story) when the weeks over, they dont want her to leave. so they invite her on tour with them

**ANYWAYS, COMMENT IF YOU LOVE ONE DIRECTION.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**BAI!**


End file.
